Forum:Rich text editor beta testing!
Category:Templates Morning! Ajraddatz has suggested this wiki as a location for beta testing the upgraded rich text editor. See here for more info: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Kirkburn/Beta_test_the_new_rich_text_editor If there are no objections, we plan to put it live tomorrow! There may be a few rough edges to the editor, but we will try and get those sorted as quickly as possible, and it will be a huge help to see it in a live environment. Kirkburn (talk) 14:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :The beta should be going live today :) :To anyone and everyone, please let me know about any and all issues you find here! Kirkburn (talk) 09:50, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The beta is now live here! Kirkburn (talk) 11:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Is there anyway to disable this for my account? Im completly confused and like the old thing better. Feedback I like the new editor, but can you change the copy thing. I hate it to copy the things in a extra box before the text would at to a site-- 12:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Can you describe in more detail the issue? I think it's a browser security model issue, and difficult for us to deal with. :On another topic, there is a known issue with the user preference not applying - we'll get that fixed ASAP! :Kirkburn (talk) 12:48, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I will show it you: File:Error.png I use Firefox-- 12:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Yeah, unfortunately I believe this is unavoidable - you're trying to paste using the keyboard shortcut? Kirkburn (talk) 13:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes it works!I like the new design.On my pages i have many codes therefor i can't use the editor on my page.Please fix that.-- 13:12, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, complex code is ... well ... complex to deal with. We're going to improve that over time though, so fewer pages fall back to source mode. Kirkburn (talk) 13:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Can you please add that you can edit the color with a button-- 13:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Unlikely - it's rather too advanced/unnecessary for most users. Meanwhile, the user preference bug is now fixed. Kirkburn (talk) 13:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Good :) -- 13:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :About the paste dialog: it occurs when you try to paste from the right-click context menu. The issue is that the editor basically isn't allowed to access your clipboard in that fashion for security reasons. To avoid it, you can use the keyboard shortcut instead. Kirkburn (talk) 14:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) O.k. Can you ad please a button who streak the text.-- 14:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I see the button -- 14:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Chrome Hmmm, I can't seem to use the new Rich Text Editor... Ajraddatz Talk 15:02, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Why-- 15:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. Most likely just a small problem on my end... Ajraddatz Talk 15:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::What browser are you on, and have you checked your rich text editing preference is ticked? At this point it's only live for Firefox and IE. Kirkburn (talk) 16:11, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that's it. I am on Chrome. Ajraddatz Talk 23:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Source mode How do I add pics there is no button? 00:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Its not working for there are no buttons? My browser Is Firefox. 01:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Can you add a screenshot? Kirkburn (talk) 14:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) I did not have buttons before, but now every time I press source It says Rich text editing has been disabled because the article contains complex code. 19:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :This is expected: some articles we just can't deal with at the moment due to their code, so it falls back to "source mode". For simpler pages, it should be fine. From your screenshot, the notice across the top appear to be broken - it should look way nicer - we'll look into that. Kirkburn (talk) 20:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Testing update As you may have noticed, we have been updating the editor throughout the beta, fixing all sorts of issues. It's going pretty well so far, though we've identified lots of stuff to improve. Don't forget to let me know about absolutely any more issues you come across. Kirkburn (talk) 11:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I't looks really great.Well done for now it's perfect-- 13:41, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :It's never perfect :P Kirkburn (talk) 12:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but it is really great.When do you plan to add it to every wiki?-- 13:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Early January is planned for the big rollout. Kirkburn (talk) 19:07, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Great!-- 19:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Testing This is kind of off topic but, it would be nice if they had a Leave a Message button on forum pages. :) I think I will test this out. I didn't like the old one... :) -- 15:15, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How to enable it? I know this sounds silly, but how on earth do I enable it? I just enabled it through , did a super refresh (Ctrl-Shift-R on Firefox) and nothing happened. Do I need to switch around a few more settings to get it to work? 15:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you using FF or IE? You need to be. 18:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I had to wait for like 10 min. in order for it to work. Also for some reason it doesn't work on the forums... :) -- 16:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'm using the latest stable version of FF. 18:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::The editor is not enabled on talk/forum pages at the moment, but we're planning on changing that. ::Followed, does this page show the new editor for you? The user preference should be working as normal, so ensure it is enabled. Kirkburn (talk) 19:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::It is now operating. 03:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Some notes * The cell padding and cell spacing options in the Table menu use the outdated cellpadding and cellspacing HTML attributes, which do not comply to XHTML standards. * The "summary" table element may be confusing for new users; I would suggest removing it. * There is no support for nested bullets (for example, placing ** at the beginning of a line.) * When clicked, the "Source" button seems to jump around from being inline with the other buttons (when editing with rich text) and being aligned to the right (when editing the source.) * I would recommend replacing the "Unlink" tooltip with "Remove link." It's much clearer. * When hovering over images after they have been inserted, you see a small box that says "edit delete." To move your cursor from the image to the box requires some timing and accuracy. Moving the cursor too slowly causes the box to disappear. 03:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks - in order: * cellpadding, cellspacing: true, but unfortunately they don't really have simple replacements. Users would have to rely on site CSS, which most don't have access to. * summary: agreed, we'll remove it. * nested bullets: are you sure? It works for me, using indent/outdent. * source button movement: we're not quite settled on the toolbar design yet, but I agree it's something we should try and reduce the effect of. * unlink: agreed, "Remove link" is easier to understand. We'll change it. * hover menu: I'm not seeing this issue - what browser are you on? Keep it coming :) Kirkburn (talk) 10:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :He say it above: Firefox-- 10:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::So he does. Strange ... Followed, can you give me even more specific steps to reproduce? Kirkburn (talk) 15:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm...that's odd. Now the menu appears in the corner of the image, and there's no space between it and the image. I suppose the issue is now no longer a problem. :::Nested bullets: Pressing the "bulleted list" button disables the "increase indent" button, and pressing the "increase indent" button followed by the "bulleted list" button resets the indent. Therefore, indented/bulleted lists are impossible. 21:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I think I see what you mean about the bullets now - the initial bullet can't be indented, even though doing so is valid wikitext. We'll check it out. ::::Image hover menu - it should indeed be aligned directly inside the top-right corner of the image area. Kirkburn (talk) 14:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) More issues: * The "delete" option on the image menu pops up a JS alert that says "Are you sure?" If the editor accidentally clicked the link, that alert would be somewhat confusing and unspecific. Something like "Are you sure you want to delete this image? Note that deleting an image only removes it from the page code, and does not remove the image from the wiki" would be much better. * The "numbered link" in the External link menu is confusing; I would recommend providing an example or explanation. * Typing a URL into the source code normally produces an external link with that URL for the link text; for example, http://example.com/ produces a link. The link that is automatically produced from the URL is not shown in the RTE. * The menu that pops up on the "Template" box should be tall enough to not require a scrollbar. The "Other template / magic word" should be in view the moment the user sees the menu. * Drop-down boxes have items that turn blue when one hovers his/her cursor over them. Shouldn't there be some way to control these hover colors when customizing the wiki skin? I would think the same should apply for the buttons, but those use a sprite image, which would be a real pain to customize. I may have more later on. 21:24, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Once again, in order: :* Good thought, we'll improve that error message. That it uses the browser's native dialog window is also something I want to change. :* Agreed, shall improve that too. :* I think the issue here is that it doesn't recognise and highlight the link until you preview or save? Inline recognition of wikitext is a little difficult, but definitely something I want to do. :* Once again, totally agree. Requested. :* I'm unsure what the in-editor customizability availability is at the moment, but it seems like a fair request. I'll check into it. :And once again, keep it coming. Really great feedback and ideas! Kirkburn (talk) 14:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I for one do not like for that use the new text editor-- 23:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Can you give me some insight as to why? Kirkburn (talk) 15:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I like looking @ code not puzzle pieces mainly -- 23:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed a glitch: when you are in editing mode and accidentally press the back button, when you press the forward button to go back and edit, you can't switch Source views. 00:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC)